The Model Home
The Model Home is the second episode of the first season of The O.C. ''. Aired on August 12, 2003. Summary Marissa and Seth convince Ryan not to leave Newport, and hide him in one of Kirsten's vacant model homes. When Luke confronts Ryan about his relationship with Marissa, their fights ends up setting the model home on fire, getting them both arrested. Plot When his mother disappears and faced with the prospect of life in a group home, Ryan decides to run away from Newport, but Seth and Marissa convince him to stay and hide in a vacant building project. Meanwhile, Jimmy discusses his recent financial woes with Kirsten, and she offers a solution. After the jealous Luke witnesses a close encounter between Marissa and Ryan, then he confronts him, and a fight breaks loose in the house where their quarrel accidentally starts a fire. The young Atwood nearly dies in the flames, until surprisingly Luke returns and saves Ryan's life, which unfortunately reveals Ryan's continuing presence in Newport leading to both him and Ward getting arrested for a reason. Memorable Quotes : '''Seth:' (to Marissa) Did you seriously bring a loofa? : Ryan: What's a loofa? : Ryan: (looking at a miniature model home on the table) What's that? : Kirsten: It's a model home. I build them. Well, the real ones, not this one. : Ryan: Could you build me one? ... Sorry, bad joke.(Ryan, Seth, Sandy and Kirsten sit down to eat) : Sandy: So, last supper, huh? ... Sorry, bad joke. : Luke: You're okay. : Ryan: Disappointed? : Marissa(driving): Why won't you tell me where we're going? This is pretty far away. : Seth: Oh, wow. (Complaining.) That's very interesting considering nobody invited you. : Marissa: Before I came along you were on a skateboard. : Marissa: I mean, what did I ever do to you? : Seth: Nothing, Marissa. I've lived next door to you forever and you've never done or said anything to me. : Marissa: Oh, my God, you're the one who never talks to me. You think you're so much better than everyone. : Seth: I do? Well, if you're talking about Luke, then, yes, because that guy shaves his chest! : Ryan: You know what I like about rich kids? *(Bam, slaan), nothing. : Seth: Hey, Ryan, you wouldn't consider me rich, would you? I'd be more upper middle class? : Marissa: You like them? : Ryan: Yeah, I guess. : Marissa: Well, what do you like? : Ryan: Everything. I don't really listen to music. : Seth: Dude, that's kind of weird. : Ryan: We're from different worlds. : Marissa: That's not true. : Seth: You remember the meatloaf incident of '98? : Kirsten: That was brisket. : Seth: Yeah, that's my point exactly. : Sandy: There's no need for sarcasm. : Seth: I'm not being sarcastic. : Sandy: Well, it's hard to tell sometimes. : (Talking to Kirsten about Ryan) : Sandy: I was this kid. If someone hadn't helped me, I wouldn't be here. Bloopers * As Jimmy and Julie are watching the basketball game on ESPN Classics, when he refers to the particular game, there is a really bad voice over. His voice says "1986," yet his mouth says "1988." The series Jimmy references was the 1988 NBA Finals, won by the Los Angeles Lakers in seven games over the Detroit Pistons. * There were a lot of set changes that appeared in this episode versus the Pilot. This is likely because the Pilot was shot on actual locations, while the rest of the episodes were shot in a closed studio. Some of the noticeable differences were: * Seth has totally different stuff on his walls. There is no way a person makes so many changes to his walls in a day while all those things were going on. * The decor of the pool house was completely changed. And the backyard didn't have steps in the pilot, but does starting with this episode. * The layout of the Cohens' house is different as well. The countertop on the kitchen island was black in the pilot and light colored later. * The kitchen table chairs are different. * The mailboxes are different. * Seth refers to the book 'On The Road' by Jack Kerouac when he talks about the "pancake tour of America." However, it was apple pie and ice cream that Sal, the book's narrator, consumed as he traveled around America. * When Kirsten and Jimmy drive up to the model home, it's suprising they didn't get tipped off to the kids' presence by seeing Marissa's car and Ryan's bike somewhere outside. * It is likely that Marissa, or at least Ryan, would have seen Luke and his friends sitting in their truck outside the model home before the fight and fire. Sure, they were pre-occupied, but not likely enough to miss a truck right beside the house. Cast Starring * Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen * Kelly Rowan as Kirsten Cohen * Benjamin McKenzie as Ryan Atwood * Mischa Barton as Marissa Cooper * Adam Brody as Seth Cohen * Chris Carmack as Luke Ward * Tate Donovan as Jimmy Cooper Recurring Roles * Shailene Woodley as Kaitlin Cooper * Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts * Melinda Clarke as Julie Cooper * Ashley Hartman as Holly Fischer Guest Stars * Carrie Armstrong as Diner Cashier * Steven M. Gagnon as Arson Investigator * Dwight Hicks as Sheriff Music * "California" by Rufus Wainwright * "I'm A Terrible Person" by Rooney * "Caught By The River" by Doves * "In Your Eyes" by Aaron D * "Hands Up" by The Black Eyed Peas * "Do It With Madonna" by The Androids * "Hallelujah" by The Androids * "We're Going Out Tonight" by Shady Lady * "Brand New Jones" by Robin Thicke de: Das Musterhaus Category:The O.C. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes